Conversion of olefins to gasoline and/or distillate products is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,960,978 and 4,021,502 (Givens, Plank and Rosinski) wherein gaseous olefins in the range of ethylene to pentene, either alone or in admixture with paraffins are converted into an olefinic gasoline blending stock by contacting the olefins with a catalyst bed made up of a ZSM-5 type zeolite. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,992 Garwood and Lee disclose the operating conditions for the Mobil Olefin to Gasoline/Distillate (MOGD) process for selective conversion of C.sub.3.sup.+ olefins to mainly aliphatic hydrocarbons. In a related manner, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,150,062 and 4,211,640 (Garwood et al) discloses a process for converting olefins to gasoline components. Typically, the process recycles gas or liquid hydrocarbons from a high-temperature, medium-pressure separator downstream of the catalyst bed back into the reaction zone where additional olefins are converted to gasoline and distillate products. If the reaction of the olefins in converting them to distillate and gasoline is allowed to progress in the catalyst stream without any measures taken to prevent the accumulation of heat, the reaction becomes so exothermically accelerated as to result in excessive temperature which favors the production of undesired products.
In the process for catalytic conversion of olefins to heavier hydrocarbons by catalytic oligomerization using a medium pore shape selective acid crystalline zeolite, such as ZSM-5 type catalyst, process conditions can be varied to favor the formation of either gasoline or distillate range products. At moderate temperature and relatively high pressure, the conversion conditions favor aliphatic distillate range product having a normal boiling point of at least 165.degree. C. (330.degree. F.). Lower olefinic feedstocks containing C.sub.2 -C.sub.8 alkenes may be converted; however, the distillate mode conditions do not convert a major fraction of ethylene. One source of olefinic feedstocks of interest for conversion to heavier fuel products is the intermediate olefin-rich light oil obtained from Fischer-Tropch conversion of synthesis gas.
It is a main object of this invention to provide a continuous processes devised for upgrading synthol light oil intermediate by olefins to a valuable heavy distillate fuel product. A typical feedstock consists essentially of C.sub.5 -C.sub.6 mono-olefins with a minor amount of coproduced oxygenate from Fischer-Tropsch synthesis.